Starting Over
by JaxShamille
Summary: Obsidian Gold, an Alicorn mare from a different dimension stumbles upon a mare about to give birth in the middle of a dark forest. Little does she know the mare is none other than quiet Fluttershy, the recently titled 'lost element'. Obsidian helps the mare by taking her back to the cottage but when the small filly is born there is a problem and the foal needs urgent help. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So I am a pretty big MLP:FIM and i decided to try my hand at a fanfic. I would love some reviews, please be gentle as it is my first MLP FanFic. Things you should know up front, this is an intended Femslash eventually between Fluttershy and Obsidian (My OC). M for mentions of sexual abuse/rape and eventual sexual depictions between female characters. **

**I dont own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. The only thing i own in this story is the plot and the Alicorn Obsidian Gold. **

* * *

There was a blinding light and sensation of falling that occurred before Obsidian Gold landed on something very solid and flat. The next thing was agonizing pain that radiated from her side and back. The mare released the breath she didn't know she had been holding and then groaned when she felt her side hurt intensely

Groaning the mare opened her eyes and found she was no longer in her bright world but instead in a dark and eery looking forest. Assessing her surroundings briefly before turning her mind to more pressing matters, her injuries, she deduced that she had broken at least one rib and it appeared her left wing was also broken.

Obsidian Gold struggled to her feet trying to ignore the pain as best she could as she held her broken wing loosely at her side and took shallow breaths so as not to strain her ribs. The mare looked up at the sky as a large black void was slowly closing. With a silent curse to herself she watched the void slowly close completely and disappear.

Upon looking back at her surroundings the mare was surprised that she had been lucky enough not to ht any trees on her way down. Obsidian was stilling thinking about her luck when she heard a small sound somewhere very close by.

With a frown the mare looked around but didn't see anyone so she stood and listened hoping to hear the sound again. She wasn't disappointed and this time it was a little louder and she was able to tell two things. First she could tell that the one responsible for the sound was somewhere to her right and the second thing was that who ever it was, was in a wealth of distress.

Obsidian hesitated for only a moment before gingerly moving towards the sound. She was a little worried she would find somepony being mauled by some monster. Her relief was short lived when she peaked through a concealing bush and saw a very pregnant mare lying on the ground with a pained look on her face.

Obsidian was stunned for she found that the little butter yellow mare with her soft pink mane and tail was quite beautiful. Before Obsidian could make her presence known the little mare made another still louder sound and Obsidian saw the tightly furled wings for the first time. It was becoming quite clear to Obsidian that the mare was in labor.

Making sound on purpose the large black mare stepped out from her side of the bush and moved slowly over to the yellow mare. Obsidian looked down at the mare when she was near and was startled to see pure fear in the large cyan eyes looking up at her. Obsidian's gold flowing mane fell across her eyes for a moment before she tossed her head a little and smiled warmly at the mare.

"Don't be afraid, I wont hurt you." Obsidian said kindly to the mare.

"P-please... I.. I need help." The little yellow mare stammered quietly before groaning as her body tensed up.

"Of course. What can I do?" Obsidian asked gently as she looked around in case there was someone else there that could help.

"I cant do this hear... Please will you help me get back to my cottage?" The mare asked when she seemed to relax a little.

"Of course, where is it?" Obsidian asked without hesitating to use her magic to lift the straining mare up and place her gently on her own back.

"I could have walked..." The yellow mare said quietly as she used her legs to brace herself on the other mares back.

"Nonsense Which way?" Obsidian asked again.

Once the yellow mare pointed her in the right direction the large black mare moved quickly but sturdily so as not to jostle the laboring mare on her back. It was a short trip to the small, clearly hoof made, cottage. Obsidian had to duck down to get inside the small building but once inside she didn't hesitate to lay the mare down on what was apparently her bed.

"Oh Celestia, its coming..." The yellow mare groaned quietly as her body tensed again.

Obsidian was about to asked how she could help when the little yellow mare strained again and gave sharp cry as all of the sudden a small mess came out of the yellow mares back end. With a heavy sigh of relief the yellow mare laid still for a moment before getting up on her knees and looking behind her at the small wet moving pile behind her.

Obsidian stared as what was apparently a tiny foal lifted its little head and looked lovingly at its mother. The experience was overwhelming to witness as the little foal struggled to her hooves and stood on wobbling legs. The sob from the yellow mare was what broke the trance that had come over the obsidian mare.

"I cannot feed my daughter. I did not produce any milk." The mare said with utter despair as the foal moved slowly over to her mother and prodded at the still lying mare.

"Is there anywhere close by that I could go and get something you can feed her?" Obsidian asked without hesitation.

"No where close enough, she must eat within the next 8 hours or she will likely not survive. Please... I cant be the reason she doesn't make it. Its not her fault." The yellow mare had tears rolling down her face now.

"Then, I will take you both to the closest village." Obsidian said looking at the tiny foal.

"You cant get there quick enough carrying us both and I don't have the strength to go with you... Please... will you take her?" The yellow mare asked pleadingly.

"Yes but... why do you trust me with your foal, I am a stranger?" Obsidian asked curiously as she magically lifted the little wet foal from the bed and placed her on her back between her wings.

"I have no choice. Please..." The yellow mare was clearly exhausted.

"Of course. What is your name? What will her's be?" Obsidian asked as she moved towards the door.

"I-I'm Fluttershy... call her Blaze." Fluttershy stuttered out as she weakly gestured the bright orange mane and tail.

"Which way is the village and how long will it take me?" Obsidian asked after she nodded at the names.

"North, and you will just make it in time if you gallop. Please, I know I am asking a lot." Fluttershy said quietly.

"You are asking a small thing. I wont fail you Fluttershy. Rest and I will return with your little filly when I can." Obsidian said moving to the door.

"Thank you." Was all Fluttershy said before she began to weep.

Obsidian felt bad for leaving the mare behind but she was worried for the newborn filly she had currently nestled between her wings. With a sigh the mare turned and ducked out of the cottage before getting her bearings and beginning to gallop wildly in the direction of the village.

The small black and orange filly on her back seemed quite content to be there and Obsidian only had to use a small amount of her magic to keep the foal from falling off she galloped towards the village. Every so often the mare would glance back to make sure the foal was still there even though she knew she was.

It was about 7 hours into the harrowing run and the sun was beginning to peak on the horizon when Obsidian noticed the foal had a small horn nestled in the now dry and fuzzy orange forelock. She also noticed how tired and weak the filly was looking and regardless of her strongly protesting muscles she surged forward.

Relief washed over the mare when she crested a hill and saw the small quiet looking village lying in the distance before her. With a fresh wave of adrenaline the mare sped up and closed the distance with a ground eating pace.

Obsidian didn't slow down until she had thundered into the village square where she skidded to a halt and looked around at the shocked looking towns ponies that were all staring at her. With a frown she glanced at the foal momentarily before turning and speaking to the ponies around her.

"Please I need help. The foal, her mother couldn't feed her. It's almost been too long."

None of the ponies spoke they were all apparently too shocked by the sight of the alicorn in front of them. Obsidian stomped her hoof and threw her head causing her golden mane to fly out behind her and revealing the foal to the onlookers.

"Please!" Obsidian cried again.

"Over here, miss." A voice behind her had Obsidian turning to face a white unicorn mare with a dark purple mane and tail.

"You can help me?" Obsidian asked as she trotted the short distance to the mare.

"Of course. Come along to my home we will get your little one some milk." The unicorn said kindly.

"Thank you." Obsidian said as she followed the briskly trotting unicorn.

They were hardly out of the square when a blue pegasus dropped out of the sky beside them and flicked her multicolored mane before looking at Obsidian and then turning to the unicorn.

"Rarity, who is your friend?" The pegasus asked.

"I didn't catch her name Rainbow Dash. Why don't you ask her while we go to my home. Her foal is in need of milk." The unicorn explained without slowing her step.

"My name is Obsidian Gold." Obsidian said without needing prompting from Rainbow Dash.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Rarity." The pegasus introduced.

"Its a pleasure. I don't mean to be rude but is it much farther?" Obsidian asked worriedly as she glanced at the little foal again.

"No it's this one here. Dash, would you be a dear and go and get Twilight?" Rarity asked as the three mares stopped in front of a small boutique.

"Sure thing, be back in a wings beat." Rainbow didn't wait for any kind of response as she took off, flying in the opposite direction.

Rarity opened the door and walked into the boutique assuming that Obsidian would follow her in, which she did. The unicorn moved off quickly into a room to the side. Obsidian, suddenly feeling the full effects of her harrowing journey to the town, slumped down onto the floor in the middle of the boutique.

Rarity returned just as Obsidian floated the foal from her back and nestled the starving foal between her front legs. Rarity magically hoofed over the bottle of warm milk to the alicorn that pressed the gentle teat of the bottle against the foals lips.

"Come little Blaze, Fluttershy needs you to do this." Obsidian urged gently as the foals eyes slowly drifted open and she weakly took the teat in her mouth and began to suck.

"What did you just say?" Rarity's tone had Obsidian's head snapping up to look at the almost angry looking foal.

"I told her her mother needs her to eat." Obsidian frowned at the unicorns reaction.

"The name... you said... you said..." Rarity seemed unable to finish.

"I said Fluttershy. Do you know her?" Obsidian frowned more until she looked down and the feeding foal and smiled.

"We sure do, Ma'am. Fluttershy is one of ah best friends. She's been missing fah months." Obsidian turned towards the new voice, that of an orange earth pony with blonde mane and tail wearing a straw hat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thus the second chapter! Would love to know what people think of this story, all reviews are welcome. **

**Again I don't own MLP only Obsidian. =)**

* * *

Obsidian sat there looking a little perplexed before she frowned and turned back to look at the foal that was almost done with the milk. The earth pony walked into the boutique and towards the unicorn followed by a small purple alicorn mare. Rarity was watching Obsidian but when she was addressed by the purple alicorn she turned her full attention onto her friend.

"Twilight, she knows where Fluttershy is..." Rarity said quietly to the purple mare.

"Miss, would you explain how you know of our friend Fluttershy? What land do you rule?" The purple mare stepped forward to emphasize her speaking to the other alicorn in the room.

"I believe it might first be prudent to introduce yourself? My name is Obsidian Gold and how do I know I can trust you?" Obsidian asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Applejack. We are friends of Fluttershy's. She ran away almost a year ago and we couldn't find her." Twilight explained as she watched the black and gold alicorn.

"I see. Well I rule no land here, I was banished to this dimension when my home world was taken over. I landed by your friend who was in labor at the time." Obsidian explained.

"Wait... this foal... it isn't yours?" Rarity asked curiously.

Obsidian again looked down at the little black and orange unicorn foal that was currently curled up asleep between her forelegs. Obsidian momentarily forgot about her audience and leaned forward to nuzzled the foal tenderly.

"No. Fluttershy gave birth to little Blaze here during the night." Obsidian said finally looking back at the on lookers.

"Then why do you have her? Where is Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash had come back inside with a small purple and green dragon at her side.

"I am not so sure I should say. Fluttershy obviously ran away for a reason, without telling her friends." Obsidian said after a moments hesitation.

"You have to tell us! We never stopped looking for her!" Rarity said taking a step forward with an imploring look on her face.

"Look, you all seem like nice ponies, but Fluttershy trusted me with her foal. I am not about to betray that trust by telling the ponies she has hid from all this time where she is." Obsidian tried to look as formidable as she could while she was laying on the floor.

"But we want to help her. We want to tell her we are still her friends." Twilight stepped forward an addressed the mare.

"I understand that. But you must understand, she hid from you and she just had a foal she couldn't feed. I believe seeing you all would potentially not do her any good right now. She seems like the fragile type." Obsidian pointed this out reasonably and saw the agreement on all four ponies faces.

"Very well. Spike, I would like to send a letter to Princess Celestia, come outside with me." Twilight said gesturing to the door as she spoke to the dragon and headed outside.

Obsidian watched as the mare and dragon walked outside before looking at the other ponies in the room. Rainbow Dash stepped forward and practically snarled at the black and gold alicorn that regarded her carefully. A slight movement against her chest had Obsidian looking down at the awake foal.

Blaze had woken up during the conversation and had looked around at the ponies in the room curiously. When the rainbow maned pegasus had stepped forward the foal shrunk back against the warm mare that had brought her to this place.

"Step back pegasus, you are frightening her." Obsidian said in a low and menacing voice.

It was clear the voice had startled Rainbow Dash as she had backed off quickly. The foal visibly relaxed and Obsidian nuzzled the little filly reassuringly. With a shrill little whinny the foal snuggled closer to Obsidian after rubbing cheeks with the mare.

At this point Twilight and the dragon had come back into the boutique and looked at Obsidian. Ignoring the looks she was getting she focused on the filly and spoke to her gently to get her to go back to sleep. Once Blaze was asleep again Obsidian looked up at the ponies and spoke.

"If you will let me rest here for an hour or so I will leave. I wish to return the filly back to Fluttershy this evening."

"Will you take us with you?" Applejack asked immediately.

"No. But I will talk to Fluttershy about you all." Obsidian said firmly.

"But she will not come back here unless we go and get her!" Rainbow Dash said loudly.

"Keep your voice down." Obsidian said in her menacingly quiet tone.

Rainbow clammed up immediately and looked apologetic as they group all glanced at the sleeping filly.

"I would appreciate none of you following me when I return to Fluttershy." Obsidian said when she looked up from the sleeping foal.

"That is a lot to ask. Fluttershy means a lot to us. She must have left because she didn't think we could understand her being pregnant." Rarity said in response to Obsidian's words.

"I know it must be hard, but you have to understand that I don't want you to follow me for Fluttershy's sake." Obsidian sighed in exasperation.

"Yes we understand that. It is just that we feel like we will never see her again unless we can talk to her and convince her to come back here." Twilight said imploringly.

"I understand that, but you are forgetting the major factor here." Obsidian said with a slight frown.

"Which is what?" The dragon asked curiously and slightly sarcastically.

"You are forgetting about Blaze. Fluttershy cannot feed her, which means she will have to go somewhere to get milk. Let me take Blaze back to her mother, I will talk to Fluttershy and let her know you want her to come back." Obsidian explained patiently.

"That sounds reasonable but what if she doesn't want to come to Ponyville, what if she goes somewhere else?" Twilight asked curiously.

"If that is the case then you have my word that I will contact you and let you know where she is going." The black mare said resignedly.

"Alright... we wont follow you." Twilight said finally.

"What... Twi, how can we trust her?" Applejack asked with a scowl.

"We have no choice... Although I do have to wonder... How did you get into this world and what do you get out of saving Fluttershy's foal?" Twilight was frowning now she thought about it.

Obsidian gold heaved a sigh and looked at the faces around her. With another sigh she hung her exhausted head for a moment before looking back up and beginning to speak.

"My world was over run by magically beings, I don't know where they came from. They could not kill me so they had me locked up in my own dungeons. When I escaped the third time they realized they wouldn't be able to hold me indefinitely." Obsidian explained somewhat shortly.

"And they sent you here?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Yes. Although I do not think they knew where they were sending me, they were simply removing a problem... permanently." Obsidian finished with another sigh.

"That still doesn't explain why you are helping a complete stranger." Rarity pointed out not unkindly.

"Would you walk away from a pony so clearly in need? I found Fluttershy in the middle of the night in the middle of an unfriendly forest in the middle of giving birth. Plus after watching little Blaze being born I couldn't not help by bringing her here to save her life." Obsidian frowned at the fact that she had to explain herself at all.

"Alright that is fair enough. Guys we should leave. I am sure Rarity wouldn't mind you resting here for a few hours before you leave." Twilight said looking at Rarity for confirmation.

"Oh course. You are welcome to go up to my room and sleep for a while in my bed." Rarity said kindly.

"If it is all the same, I may just stay here. I am exhausted and I would assume that I would be far too tall for your bed. Thank you though." Obsidian said to the kind unicorn.

"Of course. I will return in an hour or so with more milk for the foal before you leave." Rarity said as she followed the others out of the boutique.

Obsidian stared at the door for a long moment before she looked down at the small foal and smiled at the sleeping face of the filly. With a yawn she could no longer deny the mare laid her head down effectively trapping the little filly beneath her neck between her legs. It didn't take long for the mare to fall into a restless sleep.

"Miss Gold... Wake up." Rarity gently poked at the mare to rouse her.

"Rarity... how long has it been?" Obsidian asked in a hoarse voice as she stretched her neck and her uninjured wing.

"It is almost lunch time. Will you eat before you leave? I have apple pie." Rarity said gesturing towards a door.

"That is kind of you. Thank you." Obsidian said as her stomach growled audibly.

Rarity smiled and waited as Obsidian struggled to her hooves with a pained groaned. Frowning Rarity watched as the mare stretched gingerly.

"You are hurt? Your left wing?" Rarity asked stepping closer and looking at the stiff wing.

"Yes. I was unconscious when they pushed me through the portal. I was lucky enough that it was a couple hundred meters up. I cant be killed by such things as falling from the sky, but it sure can hurt." Obsidian explained ruefully.

"I could take a look at it." Rarity offered kindly.

"No it is OK. I really should get Blaze back to Fluttershy. I wouldn't stay and eat if I hadn't been starved for the past 30 moons." Obsidian said as she magically picked up the waking foal and placed the little black bundle between her wings again.

"Alright but you should perhaps get it looked at by someone soon. Come and eat before you leave." Rarity started towards the door and Obsidian followed.

After a quick lunch Obsidian promised Rarity she would talk to Fluttershy and then thanked the unicorn for the food and the milk she had bought to take with her back to Fluttershy. After promising one more time the alicorn left, heading back to Fluttershy, trotting briskly.

The trip back took longer as Obsidian as still very worn out and she had to stop ever so often to feed the little filly. When Obsidian got near the cottage she slowed down when she heard voices coming from the small building. With a frown the mare came to a stop and listened when one of the voices got louder.

"You stupid mule! Where is my food?" It was an obviously male voice.

"I... It's all I have. I w-wasn't able t-to tend the gard-garden." This was obviously the timid Fluttershy.

"Why? Because you had that foal? Where is it? Dead I hope." The stallion said harshly and Obsidian could hear a strangle whimper from Fluttershy.

Obsidian, at this point, had heard enough and she stepped forward and furiously kicked the door open and glared at the green unicorn stallion that was lounging lazily on the bed. With shrill cry the alicorn magically grabbed the stallion from the bed and literally dragged him out of the cottage.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Obsidian shouted at the stunned stallion.

"Who... Who are you?" The stallion stammered, looking terrified.

"Your worst nightmare. You have two options... stay here and continue to be the ass that I know you to be and get trampled. Or leave, and don't ever come back here." Obsidian said getting in the stallions face.

"Fine I will leave. I don't need this stupid mare anyways." The stallion stood but as he spoke Obsidian spun and kicked him harshly in the side sending him tumbling back to the ground.

"Call her stupid, one more time." Obsidian said quietly as she glared at the stallion.

Without a word the stallion got to his feet and galloped off. Obsidian glared after him before she slowly turned to the weeping pegasus sitting by the door of the cottage. Obsidian slowly went over to the little mare and gently put her hoof on Fluttershy's chin, tilting her head up.

"Do not cry little one. He can no longer hurt you." Obsidian smiled warmly at the mare when she finally looked up at the alicorn.

"Thank y-you. I... He..." The mare sobbed again, unable to finish what she was saying.

"Shh. Its alright now, I am here and I will keep you safe. How are you feeling?" Obsidian dropped her hoof from the little mares chin and looked her over closely.

"I am OK. He didn't hurt me... this time." Fluttershy said honestly.

"Good thing for him or I might have stomped him into the ground. I have someone that wants to see you." Obsidian said as she felt little hooves digging into her withers anxiously.

Without waiting for Fluttershy's response Obsidian magically lifted the little filly and placed her on the ground in front of her. Blaze whickered excitedly and trotted over to her mother, rubbing her face on the mares pelt when she got there.

Fluttershy let out a happy sob and dropped down so she could hug her little filly to her and began to weep again. Blaze looked from her mother to Obsidian a little helplessly and with a smile Obsidian stepped forward and laid down next to the mare.

Fluttershy moved a little close to Obsidian so they were touching but she didn't take her eyes from her foal as she lifted her head and gazed lovingly at the little unicorn. Obsidian gave the extra bottles of milk to the young mother and watched as the little filly drank hungrily when Fluttershy offered her one of the teats.

"That stallion... was he the father?" Obsidian asked gently after several minutes of silence.

"Yes... a long time ago he was passing through Ponyville. He... He seemed to take a l-liking to me and he was so...so charming. I guess I brought it on m-myself but he wouldn't take... take n-no for an answer." Fluttershy chocked on a sob towards the end.

Obsidian stared at the mare for a moment before she shot to her hooves, forgetting all about her injuries. She began pacing as her entire body started to shake with pure rage.

"I should go after him and trample him." Obsidian spat as she turned towards the direction the stallion had run off.

"No! No... Please... you are hurt. Stay here with me so I can see to you for now." Fluttershy pleaded.

"Fluttershy... he forced himself on you, and somehow you seem to think that it was your fault. That is not OK." Obsidian said looking down at the helpless mare.

"I-i know. But what is done is done. You made him go away and I appreciate that more than you know... just please... d-don't leave me again." Fluttershy's voice had started to wobble again.

With a sigh Obsidian hung her head and closed her eyes feeling rather defeated by this entire ordeal. Shaking her head a little Obsidian moved back over and laid back down beside the mare and looked at the filly she had come so attached too.

"OK Fluttershy, I wont leave you again, I promise. Have you thought about how you will continue to feed Blaze?" Obsidian asked as she tenderly nuzzled the still feeding foal.

"I... no. Shortly after you left he came back." Fluttershy explained quietly as she gazed at her filly.

"Fluttershy, the town you sent me too... It was your friends that helped me save Blaze." Obsidian hedged quietly and was surprised a little when the mare smiled.

"I knew they would. I miss them." Fluttershy said in an emotional voice.

"They want you to go back there. They want you to know that they have missed you too and that they are still your friends." Obsidian said with an encouraging smile.

"I suppose it is time... I would have returned a long time ago if not for him... He convinced me to leave, that they wouldn't like me cause I was silly enough to get pregnant." Fluttershy said sadly.

"He was an ass. You are free of him now and you have me to look after you and little Blaze. I think you should go back to Ponyville." Obsidian nuzzled the shy mare encouragingly.

"Thank you. You make me feel safe and I do not even know your name." Fluttershy's comment startled the alicorn.

"I apologize. My name is Obsidian Gold. You can call me Sidian." Obsidian introduced herself finally.

"OK. We will stay here for a day so you can rest before we go back to Ponyville." Fluttershy made it sound like a question but Obsidian knew it was a statement.

"Alright. It is getting dark. Is there anything else I can do for you before we retire for the night?" Obsidian asked curiously.

"No I think it will be OK. Let us go to sleep, I am as exhausted as you look." Fluttershy stunned Obsidian with her warm gentle smile.

"You are very exhausted then." Obsidian said as she stood up and magically lifted the mare and her filly and turned into the cottage with them floating in front of her.

Obsidian placed the now protesting mare and the giggling foal on the bed and then laid down in the only space large enough for her, right beside the bed. Fluttershy was still protesting when Obsidian laid her head down on the bed next to the mare and her foal.

"Sidian, you should take the bed you have run so far for us and you are injured." Fluttershy shifted as if she was about to stand.

"Fluttershy stay there. This is fine. I am too big for your bed anyways. Just go to sleep. You too silly filly." Obsidian said pointedly as she turned her gaze on the little filly that was rolling from side to side by her head.

Fluttershy opened her mouth like she might protest again but Obsidian turned her gaze on the mare and instantly halted what ever she might say. Obsidian smiled when the yellow mare laid her head over the alicorn's and the small filly nestled down beneath the yellow neck and rubbed her cheek on Obsidian's

"Rest well little Blaze. You and your mother are safe with me." Obsidian said gently before she let sleep take hold of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of my MLP FanFic, thanks for reading. **

**I don't own MLP. **

* * *

"There it is, Shy. How are you feeling?" Obsidian asked the mare as the trio looked down upon the distant town.

"Very nervous, but I think I would feel worse if you were not here." Fluttershy responded after a moment.

"It will be OK. Your friends have missed you dearly. They wanted to come back with me but I convinced them it would be best if I spoke to you about it myself first." Obsidian said with a smile.

"Oh, Thank you. It would have been worse had they showed up with you while he was there..." Fluttershy shuddered visibly.

"Its OK. Put him out of your mind little mare." Obsidian said as she dropped her head and nudged the mare.

"Thank you Sidian. You are a good friend... We are friends right?" Fluttershy asked as an after thought.

"Of course we are." Obsidian chuckled at the question.

"Good. We should get going. I would like to wrap your wing and get some pressure on your ribs." Fluttershy sounded rather motherly.

"Yes little Shy One." Obsidian said rolling her eyes good naturedly.

Fluttershy chuckled and beat her wings enough to get enough height to nuzzle her sleepy filly that was curled up on Obsidian's back between her wings. Once back on the ground the trio started for the town in companionable silence.

Obsidian found herself glancing down at the little yellow mare every few steps as she looked for signs that the mare may be having trouble with her emotions as they neared the town. Obsidian could see the anxiety in Fluttershy's face but found herself admiring the young mares courage. The alicorn also couldn't help admiring the mare in a physical sense as well.

Obsidian was finding herself attracted to a pony for the first time in her life and though she felt like she should be nervous about that pony being another mare she couldn't bring herself to care. Obsidian looked at the mare and smiled as she saw the way Fluttershy's rump swayed from side to side as she walked.

"Oh..." Fluttershy said in a small voice.

Obsidian looked up at the mares face and followed her gaze to see two ponies flying towards them. Fluttershy tensed up and when Obsidian noticed this she stepped closer to the yellow mare and nuzzled her encouragingly.

"They are your friends Shy, don't be so worried they will just be happy to see you." Obsidian said with a smile.

The blue pegasus was coming in fast and Obsidian frowned waiting for Rainbow Dash to slow. When the other pegasus didn't slow down and Obsidian realized her intention she stepped in front of the yellow mare and winced when Rainbow Dash collided with her chest full force. Obsidian frowned and looked down at the stunned pegasus that was now laying on the ground.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but Fluttershy just recently gave birth. She is still too sore to be tackled by you." Obsidian explained when the blue mare glared at her.

"Oh. Sorry. Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash leaped up and side stepped the alicorn to hug the yellow mare.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet voice.

Obsidian smiled when she saw the apprehension leave Fluttershy's face to be replaced by joy. Twilight arrived at this point and smiled at Obsidian before excitedly hugging the yellow mare along with Rainbow Dash.

The black and gold mare looked back at the filly that was now watching her mother intently as she was being hugged by the others. Obsidian twitched her muscles to get the filly's attention and grinned when the little foal giggled and stood up on the mares back.

"Fluttershy, where have you been all this time? We missed you so much." Twilight said when she finally let the yellow mare go.

"I... um... In the forest." Fluttershy said moving a little closer to Obsidian.

"I think, perhaps we should not worry so much about where she has been and instead focus on where she is now." Obsidian suggested as she subtly moved so she was touching the little mare.

"You are right of course. Oh Fluttershy!" Rarity said as she Applejack and Pinkie Pie showed up unnoticed.

The group of friends all focused on the yellow mare that stayed very close to the larger alicorn while said alicorn lifted Blaze to the ground. Blaze stayed close by Obsidian as well, staying out of her mothers way but not feeling brave enough to venture any closer to the other ponies.

Obsidian was talking quietly to the little filly making her giggle from time to time when the pink mare that Obsidian hadn't met previously bounced over and started talking loudly to the little foal. Blaze gave a little startled cry and stumbled back until she was hugging the back of Obsidian's leg. Obsidian looked from the scared foal up at the pink mare, her stare becoming a fierce glare.

Pinkie Pie looked at the black and gold alicorn and stepped back in a hurry looking a little frightened herself.

"Can you not see you are scaring her?" Obsidian asked in an irate tone.

Pinkie Pie didn't respond but the tone of Obsidian's voice wasn't lost on the other ponies and they all stopped there talking and looked from the tall alicorn to the startled filly hugging her leg. Fluttershy stepped forward and nuzzled her little filly before looking at Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, it is great to see you. Don't feel bad, Blaze just hasn't been around many ponies and Sidian is awful protective of her." Fluttershy said kindly to the pink mare.

"Oh. OK Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said quietly, no longer meeting Obsidian's eye.

"Perhaps we should go into town. I know for a fact Fluttershy is hungry and we need to buy some more milk for Blaze." Obsidian said after a silent moment.

"Good idea, Miss Gold. Ah can go by the cows and see if they will give us some milk for the little one." Applejack said with a smile.

Fluttershy was smiling as she stood in front of Obsidian looking down at her daughter but the smile began slip and Obsidian noticed the little mare was beginning to shake a little. Before Obsidian could say anything Fluttershy made a little sound and sat down abruptly. Concerned, Obsidian stepped forward separating the distance between them and nuzzled the little mare behind the ear.

"Shy, are you OK?" Obsidian asked gently.

"My muscles are cramping up a little." Fluttershy said quietly as the others watching the two.

"I understand." Obsidian nuzzled the little mare again before magically lifting her and placing her on her back before lifting the filly and settling her in front of her mother on her withers.

"Sidian, your ribs." Fluttershy protested meekly.

"Don't worry about it, Shy. You walked a long way and you haven't healed properly yet." Obsidian said as she gestured to the others and they all started walking towards Ponyville.

The group all walked and chatted and the trip into the town seemed to take no time at all. Nearing the square Obsidian noticed all the ponies staring at her. For a brief moment the black and gold alicorn hoped the town ponies were looking at Fluttershy but it soon became apparent that they had no even noticed the mare.

Obsidian frowned and glanced back at Fluttershy who was watching her curiously, the little mare smiled and then spoke, obviously understanding.

"There are only four alicorns. Four Princesses in Equestria. So you are quite intriguing for everyone." Fluttershy explained quietly.

"Only four? There were a lot more where I come from." Obsidian said, her frown deepening.

"Yes. Twilight is one of the four. There is Princess Luna her elder sister and ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia and Celestia's niece Princess Cadance." Fluttershy explained with a smile.

"Oh. That is very interesting." Obsidian said as she contemplated this.

"And now you Sidian. You were the ruler of your world." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yes but here I am just another pony." Obsidian returned.

Fluttershy looked like she was about to continue arguing the point with her until Obsidian felt a little hoof touch her leg. Fluttershy and Obsidian both looked down to see three small filly's standing looking up at them. Obsidian smiled when she saw the nervous looks on their faces, hoping to make them feel more at ease.

"Miss. Where is you cutie mark?" It was a young orange pegasus that asked.

"My what?" Obsidian asked a little stunned.

"Your cutie mark. We all get cutie marks when we find our talents." Twilight explained gesturing the stars on her rump.

Obsidian stopped and looked at everyone around her for a moment noticing for the first time all the cutie marks. With a frown the alicorn looked back and noted Fluttershy's butterfly before looking at the three filly's in front of her and noticing they had none.

"Where I come from no one has these marks." Obsidian explained to the filly's

"Oh... Is that Fluttershy on your back?" A little white unicorn with a pink mane asked.

"Yes Sweetie Belle." Rarity answered kindly.

"Hello girls." Fluttershy said smiling down at the filly's

"Hello." The three chorused.

"I think we should keep going. We will go to the library and I will fix us some food." Twilight said before the filly's could ask any more questions.

Obsidian nodded and moved to follow the purple alicorn when she felt little hooves digging into her withers. Looking back she saw the little filly standing up and looking at her in askance. Obsidian understood what she wanted but looked at the filly's mother in question.

"You don't have to ask me. I know you will look out for her." Fluttershy said with a smile.

Obsidian returned the smile before lifting the filly from her back and placing her on the ground. The filly instantly moved under the large alicorn but she looked around curiously as she trotted along with the group. They were almost at the library when the little filly began getting tired and Obsidian stopped to nuzzle the little one.

Blaze giggled and rolled onto her back gently batting at Obsidian's nose with her little hooves causing the mare to laugh and blow a raspberry on the filly's belly which made her laugh shrilly. Obsidian chuckled at the filly's antics before she scooped her up with her magic and held her in front of her for a moment so they could rub cheeks before placing Blaze on her back with her mother.

Obsidian looked back up and noticed everypony else a few meters ahead, waiting for them, and she trotted forwards quickly. They were in front of a large hollow tree which Obsidian learned to be the library and Twilight Sparkles home. The group all moved inside, Obsidian walking in last.

The first thing Obsidian noticed when she walked in were the three alicorns standing in the middle of the library staring at her. The second thing she noticed was the yellow mare tensing a little on her back. Finding the mare more concerning than the alicorns Obsidian turned back and looked at Fluttershy.

"Nervous all over again Shy?" Obsidian asked quietly.

"I am an element of harmony. I am sure Princess Celestia will be mad at me." Fluttershy said so only Obsidian could hear.

"Perhaps, but she wont stay mad. No one could stay mad at you my little mare." Obsidian said kindly.

"He could." Fluttershy mumbled but Obsidian heard anyways.

"He was as ass and should be banished from your mind." Obsidian said as her temper flared at the thought of the stallion that had forced himself on Fluttershy and made her run away from her home.

The group all looked sharply at the alicorn mare when they heard her outburst and Obsidian glared at them all before she felt Fluttershy shift and looked back at her.

"I am sorry Shy. The fact that I didn't make him wish he had not been born makes me irate." Obsidian said with a scowl.

"It is OK Sidian. I am just glad you care that much. May you put me down?" Fluttershy asked gently.

Obsidian didn't say anything but magically lifted the mare from her back and placed her on the ground. Obsidian watched the yellow mare as she stretched herself a little before straightening herself and moving towards the princesses. Obsidian followed behind her close by so Fluttershy would not lose her courage.

Fluttershy bowed to the princesses when she stopped within a meter on them and Obsidian bowed her head at the trio in front of them. The three alicorns were looking rather serious and Obsidian could feel more than see Fluttershy's courage slipping. Obsidian moved to intervene when she felt Fluttershy stepped back and lean against her chest.

"Your Highness', my name is Obsidian Gold. I was banished here from my home world." Obsidian introduced herself.

"Welcome to Equestria. I am Celestia and this is my sister Lune and my niece Cadance." The white alicorn gestured to the other two respectively.

"A pleasure." Obsidian inclined her head again.

"Will you be staying here in Ponyville? I would like to speak to you more about your world." Celestia asked curiously.

"Oh yes. She will be staying with me." Fluttershy interrupted.

"Right?" The yellow mare asked as an after thought as she looked up at Obsidian.

"Of course Shy." Obsidian answered as if it wasn't even a question.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsidian had been correct in thinking that the Princesses could not stay mad at the little yellow mare as they all sat in the library talking to the Fluttershy as if she hadn't been gone for almost a year. Obsidian was lying facing the group with Fluttershy laying against her side and Blaze still asleep between her wings.

The Princesses wanted to know a lot about where Fluttershy had been and why she had run away. When asked the yellow mare had hesitated but Obsidian nudged her gently and smiled encouragingly and Fluttershy had started her story. An uncomfortable silence hung over the group when Fluttershy had finished.

"So Fluttershy, how about we all go and get you some milk for your little one." Rarity said after almost five minutes of silence.

"Oh... um... Blaze is still sleeping." Fluttershy pointed out as she sat up and looked at her little filly.

"Oh yes. Can't she stay with Miss Obsidian?" Rarity asked after a moment.

Fluttershy looked around at all her friends wanting to go with them but not wanting to leave Blaze. Obsidian saw this and watched the young mare for a moment before leaning over and nuzzling her a little to get her attention.

"I would like to stay here and my ribs are hurting and you know I don't mind watching her, Shy." Obsidian said with a kind smile.

"Yes, I would like to talk with Obsidian more about where she is from anyways. Your foal will be safe here with us Fluttershy." Celestia said with a smile.

"Oh. I know she would be safe with Sidian, she would never let anything happen to either of us." Fluttershy said confidently.

"Correct you are. Go with you friends little mare. I know you want to spend time with them." Obsidian nudged Fluttershy again.

"OK. Thank you Sidian." Fluttershy stood up and rubbed her cheek on Obsidian before she moved with the others towards the door.

Obsidian watched the six friends file out of the door and before it was closed she could hear them start an excited chatter. With a smile the black and gold mare looked back at the sleeping filly and lifted the little ball and placed her on the floor between her front legs against her chest. Obsidian didn't look up from the foal until she heard one of the princesses clearing their throat.

"Oh, sorry Your Highness'." Obsidian said blushing a little.

"It is OK. You love that little foal, that is clear. How do you feel about Fluttershy?" Luna asked curiously.

"Um... Fluttershy is my friend, I like her." Obsidian said frowning a little.

"Yes, but that is not all you feel for her is it?" Cadance question pointedly.

"I... No, no it isn't I have never had friends before and definitely never had romantic feelings for anyone." Obsidian answered honestly.

"It is odd that you have these feelings for another mare." Celestia pointed out.

"Yes. It is not something I have any control over." Obsidian frowned.

"I see. Well personally, though it is something unheard of here in Equestria, I think it is a good thing." Celestia seemed to be thinking out loud more than speaking directly to the black mare.

"Oh?" Obsidian asked curiously.

"Yes. Fluttershy has obviously not had much luck with stallions and you are awfully protective of her and Blaze. It is also clear that Fluttershy feels the same about you." Celestia said seriously.

"What? You think so?" Obsidian asked mildly as she was not convinced.

"Oh yes. Fluttershy is... well, shy. I have never seen her act the way she does with you. Rubbing cheeks with you, and nuzzling you from time to time. She always wants to be in contact with you." Celestia explained earnestly.

"Because she knows I will protect her." Obsidian reasoned.

"Oh certainly that would be part of it. But she clearly sees you as more than just someone that will keep her safe." Cadance said agreeing with her aunt.

Obsidian didn't answer but instead she looked down at the foal that was nuzzling her chest in her sleep as she contemplated what the princesses had been saying. The mare had little to know experience with love and romance and was finding herself very unsure. Part of her agreed that the princesses made sense but the other part didn't want to get her hopes us too much.

"If it is unheard of, why are you so OK with this whole thing?" Obsidian asked curiously.

"As I said, I think it is a good thing for Fluttershy to have someone in her life like you. Plus you said you have no choice in your feelings." Celestia reminded.

"Oh." Obsidian frowned a little and then looked back down at the filly that was stirring.

"Anyway. Tell me about your world." Celestia urged.

"There is not a great deal to tell. The country was just as here, as with the towns and the ponies. How ever, there were more alicorns in my world." Obsidian said almost idly as she watch the little filly slowly wake and roll onto her back.

"So, you did not rule?" Luna asked with a frown.

"Oh no, I did. I was born to an immortal line. Undisputed rulers of my home world for millenia, until now. We were invaded by... something from somewhere I have never been. All the ponies that aren't well hidden have been killed. They could not kill me, so they sent me here." Obsidian sighed heavily with sorrow at the thought of her worlds ponies being killed mercilessly.

"I am sorry to hear that, truly. Is there any chance these beings will come here?" Celestia was obviously concerned.

"There is always a chance. But why would they send me here if they were just going to follow?" Obsidian pointed out reasonably.

"That is a good point." Celestia said looking down at the filly that was now pawing at the air and giggling at Obsidian.

Obsidian made a face at the filly that made her squeal and giggle louder and then dropped her head to blow a raspberry on the foals belly. Blaze giggled and tried to roll away from the mare but was stopped by Obsidian's magic as the mare laughed and blew another raspberry.

The princesses were watching the antics of the black mare and foal when the group of friends all walked in and looked at the squealing foal and laughing mare. Obsidian didn't hear the group and continued to play with the foal until she felt a warm body slide along her own. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw that it was Fluttershy.

"You are just in time Shy. Blaze was picking on me." At Obsidian's comment the little filly made an indignant sound and got to her hooves.

"Really now, cause from what I saw I would say it was the other way around." Fluttershy chuckled at the look on her daughters face.

"You must have something in your eyes then... here let me check." Obsidian said getting to her hooves.

The black mare moved quicker than Fluttershy could have anticipated and the yellow mare soon found herself on her back on the floor with Obsidian looking down at her eyes intently. Fluttershy giggled and pawed gently at the mare hoping to be let up but Obsidian dropped herself over the mare and kept her pinned.

"I don't know, what do you think Blaze, can you see anything?" Obsidian asked as she looked at the little filly that promptly trotted over and looked hard at her mothers eyes.

The little filly looked up and shook her head which caused everyone to chuckled and Obsidian sat back enough to let Fluttershy rolled onto her stomach. Blaze moved over and rubbed cheeks with Fluttershy before doing the same with Obsidian and then laying down so she was touching both mares.

"Did you get enough milk?" Celestia asked after a few minutes of smiling at the trio.

"Oh yes. The cows have kindly agreed to let me go there every day to get more." Fluttershy said smiling at the princess.

"That is good. I think the three of us should be off now." Celestia said as she stood up and stretched a little.

"So soon?" Twilight asked a little sadly.

"Yes, but we will be back soon. Nightmare night is in a couple of weeks and I told Luna I would come with her this time." Celestia said idly as she moved over to the trio on the floor.

Twilight might have said something if she hadn't been so stunned to see her mentor lean forward and rub cheeks with both Fluttershy and Obsidian before smiling at the foal between the two. With a bow at that pleased the foal greatly Celestia straightened and looked seriously at the two.

"You may not be her biological parent Obsidian, but you will do a fine job of being a second mother to young Blaze." Celestia said finally.

"Oh yes, and little Blaze already looks a lot like her." Fluttershy agreed wholeheartedly.

"Indeed she does. Now will you please stand up for a moment Obsidian." Celestia demanded in a polite tone.

Obsidian hesitated for a moment before she stiffly rose to her feet and looked at the princess questioningly.

"You have ignored your pain valiantly but..." Celestia trailed off as she leaned her head forward and touched the tip of her horn to the tip of Obsidian's

Obsidian instantly felt the effects of the magic Celestia had used on her. The pain receded quickly and she felt the broken bones and torn muscles knitting back together. Obsidian stumbled with the overwhelming physical relief and found she had to sit down before she fell down.

"Oh, Celestia thank you." Obsidian breathed out.

"You are quite welcome Princess Obsidian." Celestia smiled at the mare before she looked up to see the stunned faces of the other princesses and her subordinates.

Obsidian inclined her head in respect for the use of the title she was willing to give up to live here before looking down when she felt Fluttershy nudge her. A slow smile appeared on the black mares face before she rubbed cheeks with the yellow mare as Celestia and the other two princesses moved away from them.

Obsidian was oblivious to the chatter of the princesses and the other ponies as the trio moved towards the door to leave. Looking down into the yellow mares kind cyan eyes she could feel her heart swell with feelings for the mare. Without thinking she dropped her head and kissed the mares cheek tenderly.

Fluttershy shifting closer startled the black mare a little and she came to her senses when she realized she had kissed the mare. With a deep blush she opened her mouth to apologize to the mare but was stopped when Fluttershy spoke first.

"Please don't I can see it in your eyes that you think you should apologize, but you don't have to." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"But I do. Fluttershy, you have been through a lot at the hooves of another pony. Forced to do things you should never be forced to do and I do not want you to think that I would do the same things to you. I just was not thinking when I kissed you." Obsidian explained gently.

"I know you would not do those things Sidian. I trust you with my everything." Fluttershy spoke softly even though they were now the only ones left in the building.

"I am glad. I just did not want you to think I was being too forward... we are both mares and all..." Obsidian trailed off as she looked away, expecting this realization to make Fluttershy want to put distance between them.

"I could not care if you was a donkey Obsidian. I like you very much." Fluttershy stated honestly.

"Then let me court you as you deserve." Obsidian said after a moment of thought.

"I do not need you to court me, but if that is how you would prefer to go about things, then OK." Fluttershy responded reasonably.

"It is how I want to do it because I do think you deserve it. You deserve to be wooed." Obsidian said seriously.

Fluttershy giggled at the stoic mare and poked her in the chest with a hoof before standing up and stretching a little.

"I am sure when I am fully healed I will feel more like getting wooed, but until then, perhaps we can go home? I have already dropped the milk off there." Fluttershy said as she stretched again and tried to sound normal despite her straining muscles.

"Of course little mare." Obsidian said as she magically floated the yellow mare up so she was again on the black mares back.

"Sidian, this is not OK." Fluttershy protested.

"Of course not." Obsidian agreed but did not put the mare down.

"Obsidian Gold." Fluttershy tried her stern voice.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Obsidian asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Put me down." Fluttershy said seriously.

"I will just as soon as we get to the cottage." Obsidian said as she trotted out the front door with Blaze keeping pace beneath her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, i am glad that this story has so far been received well. I absolutely adore Fluttershy, she is my favorite pony and i am a little sad but i just do not feel like i can do her character in this story justice so it pleases me that i have so far had no complaints on her character. **

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

* * *

Obsidian woke up when she felt little hooves trotting up and down her back, she stretched and shifted enough to pitch the little filly off onto the floor with a startled little sound. Grinning Obsidian watched as Blaze trotted around and glared at the alicorn who chuckled and nuzzled the foal. Blaze whiffled affectionately and then trotted over to the cottage door.

Obsidian understood that the foal wanted to go outside and play and after looking over at the bed and seeing the still sleeping yellow mare, she smiled and quietly went over to the door. The mare opened the door and followed the foal outside, silently closing the door behind her. Obsidian stretched again and watched as the foal whinnied and galloped around the open area outside the cottage.

"Stay where I can see you Blaze, I don't want you getting lost." Obsidian called as she stood watching the foal closely.

Blaze rolled her eyes at the mare and then trotted over and nudged the mares leg affectionately before getting distracted by a butterfly that flew near her. Obsidian sat and watched the foal with a smile on her face.

Obsidian had never imagined she would find herself in this kind of situation. She had found a mare that had accepted her request to court her and she found herself in a motherly role. Obsidian was deep in thought and didn't notice the stranger walking towards the two until Blaze gave a startled squeal and galloped over to her.

Obsidian looked down at the foal that was now standing under her looking at the stranger and then glanced up to see a zebra approaching them. Obsidian frowned, not knowing there were any zebra in Ponyville and she watched curiously as she got closer.

"Hello there. I was looking for the found mare." The zebra spoke in a strange form or riddle.

"I assume you mean Fluttershy. She is still sleeping I am afraid. She has been through a lot this past week." Obsidian explained in a neutral voice.

"Yes it is her I wish to see but I can return another time, it does not bother me." The zebra said warmly as she came to stop a few meters from the alicorn.

"If you would like, I can tell her you stopped by... as soon as you tell me who you are." Obsidian smiled to indicate she wasn't being rude.

"As I would like to know who you are, my name is Zecora." Zecora rhymed without missing a beat.

"My name is Obsidian Gold. I will tell Shy you stopped by." Obsidian smiled as she introduced herself.

"It is not urged I must impress. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." Zecora inclined her head in respect.

"You do not have to call me Princess. It is clear you are a friend of Fluttershy's Just call me Obsidian." Obsidian said with a genuine smile.

"You are a Princess, friend or not. I will give you the respect for you I've got." Zecora smiled.

Obsidian smiled and inclined her head to show she would relent and accept the title. Zecora made a few more rhymes before she left and Blaze finally plucked up the courage to venture out and continue her playing. Obsidian laid down and watched the foal closely and didn't hear the pony approaching her.

"When did she get up?" Fluttershy asked in her usual soft voice but still was able to startled the alicorn.

"Shy! You startled me." Obsidian said as she got to her hooves quickly.

"Oh, I am sorry." Fluttershy said quietly, looking apologetic.

"It is OK my little mare, I just did not hear you walk up to me." Obsidian said nuzzling the mare gently.

"I will make sure to make more noise next time. What was you so deep in thought about?" Fluttershy asked moving closer to the alicorn.

"Blaze. I was thinking about how cute she is. She is a lot like you." Obsidian said as she glanced down at the foal that was trotting over to them.

"Oh, you think I'm cute?" Fluttershy asked in a playful tone.

"I think you are adorable." Obsidian said nudging the mare gently.

Fluttershy giggled and then dropped down onto her belly as the foal got to them and she pulled the black foal to her and kissed her little cheeks. Obsidian watched the mother and daughter tenderly for a moment before she was again startled by the sound of somepony clearing their throat. The trio looked up to see Twilight Sparkle stand a small ways from them.

"Hello Twilight." Obsidian said with a smile.

"Hello Princess. Hello Fluttershy." Twilight said smiling and trotting closer.

"Ugh, Twilight, don't call me that." Obsidian groaned and hung her head in exasperation.

"Hey, Princess Celestia addressed you as such. That makes it a royal decree." Twilight said seriously as she stopped a couple of paces in front of them.

"Alright then... Princess." Obsidian said pointedly and grinned when she saw the lavender mare cringe a little.

"Hello Twilight. Why are you here so early?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Early?" Twilight sounded confused.

"Uh, little one, it is almost lunch time." Obsidian explained quietly to the equally confused looking yellow mare.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Fluttershy asked in a shocked voice.

"Dear mare, we got back yesterday and you needed the sleep so we left you to rest." Obsidian said as Blaze nuzzled her mother in agreement.

"That is not the point, I am a mother now, I have responsibilities." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Of course Shy, but you know I am capable of feeding and watching Blaze. You can take up your responsibilities as a mother as soon as you feel like it, I was simply letting you rest." Obsidian sounded a little apologetic.

"You have been looking after me since we met that night Sidian and you know I trust you implicitly with Blaze. She is as much yours as she is mine at this point." Fluttershy spoke honestly and glancing at Twilight could see the stunned look on the lavender mare.

Obsidian smiled and nuzzled the little yellow mare again before she turned to the stunned Twilight Sparkle.

"What can we do for you Twilight?" Obsidian asked curiously.

"Oh, well actually I was wondering if you both would like to join me for lunch?" Twilight asked snapping out of her shock.

"Oh... I really need to go and see the cows." Fluttershy said sounding sad about having to decline.

"Oh well that is OK. What about you Princess? I would really like to hear more about your world." Twilight asked hopefully.

Obsidian opened her mouth like she would refuse but was stopped when Fluttershy spoke up with a smile.

"Oh, that would be nice Sidian, If you were friends with my friends." Fluttershy said standing up and rubbing her cheek over the black mare's.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you and Blaze?" Obsidian asked the gentle mare.

"That is OK. We wont be long and perhaps then we could meet you at the library." Fluttershy said looking down at the filly that was nodding in agreement.

"Alright then. Be safe little mare." Obsidian said as she got to her hooves.

"And you, my princess." Fluttershy said with a smile as she went to the cottage to fetch her saddle bags.

Obsidian watched as the little yellow mare and her foal started off down the trail towards the Ponyville Dairy. When the duo was out of sight the black mare looked down at Twilight and smiled warmly at the lavender alicorn.

"Shall we then, Princess." Obsidian gestured for the smaller alicorn to lead.

"Of course." Twilight smiled at the mare and they both walked in companionable silence to the library.

Once at the library Obsidian insisted she help Twilight make lunch as the two chatted companionably about Ponyville and its residence. When the food was made they went out into the library and sat at a table and began eating.

Obsidian explained all about her world explaining the laws and how the kingdoms were all separate but under the same rule. She then explained about her bloodlines and her inherited immortality before moving onto the other alicorns from her world.

It was almost mid afternoon when the doors burst open and Spike ran in breathing heavily. He stopped when he saw the princesses and caught his breath quickly before speaking in a rushed, anxious tone.

"Twilight, Princess Obsidian, you gotta come quick, its Fluttershy they wont leave her alone." Spike said hastily.

"What? Who wont?" Twilight asked as the two mares got to their hooves quickly, Obsidian didn't hesitate to head for the door.

"Everyone." Obsidian heard Spike say as she made it out the door, she took to the air and flew quickly to the town square where she saw a large group of ponies circling the yellow mare and the now crying filly.

"Why did you come back Fluttershy? That stallion not enough for you anymore?" Obsidian heard one of the pony folk say harshly.

"N-no... it wasn't Li-like that." Fluttershy stammered in her quiet voice.

"None of us took you for a Fillyfooler but it seems you have yourself a marefriend... we don't want-" The stallion that was speaking stopped abruptly when Obsidian dropped down and stood over Fluttershy and Blaze protectively.

"I suggest you all go back to your daily lives and leave my family alone." Obsidian said coldly as she glared at the group.

"Who are you to tell us what to do, stranger?" A mare asked harshly.

"She is a princess and you would be wise to listen to her." Twilight said as she flew into the circle and landed beside the trio.

"A princess? Who said?" A different stallion with a spiky blue mane asked.

"I did. What is going on here?" A familiar voice spoke.

The crowd all gasped and stepped aside as the white alicorn mare started moving toward the center of the crowd. All the ponies dropped to their knees bowing to Princess Celestia.

"These pony folk decided to corner poor Fluttershy and accuse her of being a fillyfooler." Rarity said from behind Celestia.

"Fluttershy _Is_ a fillyfooler, but I don't know how you all got it in your heads that that is a bad thing." Celestia sounded disappointed.

"Oh, Princess Celestia it is OK." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Shy, it is definitely not OK. Not only did you upset my mare, but you made my foal cry. Who gave you the right?" Obsidian asked the crowd that were now all looking ashamed.

"Yes, I would like to know the same thing. Had Fluttershy admitted to being a fillyfooler, what were you going to do to her? Hurt her? And her foal... I have never been more ashamed of my ponies." Celestia berated.

"We are sorry Princess... We have no excuses for our actions." A mare said stepping forward and hanging her head with shame.

"No you do not, and you should not apologize to me." Celestia indicated the trio she was now standing beside.

"We are sorry Fluttershy, we should have been welcoming you back not acting like jackasses." A stallion with a dollar sign cutie mark spoke.

"Oh, that is OK." Fluttershy said in a smaller than usual voice.

Obsidian looked down at the tear stained cheeks of her mare and the still crying foal that was hugging her leg. With a growl that went unnoticed Obsidian stomped her hoof harshly as she glared at the crowed. Her anger fueled her magic and as her hoof connected with the ground her magic caused the ground to rolled pitching all the pony folk to the ground.

"This is NOT OK. You have no right to accuse my mare of being a fillyfooler when it is none of your business to begin with. You surrounded her and was cruel to her. You made my daughter cry and you think an apology will suffice?" Obsidian's voice was loud and harsh and she noticed the pony folk take on frightened faces as they all lay on the ground.

"Sidian, love, Please do not worry about it, I am not hurt and Blaze has stopped crying. Let us just go home." Fluttershy said gently from beside the furious alicorn.

Obsidian looked from the fallen ponies to her marefriend and she heaved a sigh as she willed herself to calm down. Magically Obsidian lifted the still sniffling foal and placed her on her back between her wings before she turned back to the crowed.

"If you do not have anything nice to say, I suggest you do not even think about approaching Fluttershy again or I will not hesitate to make you regret your hurtful words." Obsidian announced to the crowd.

The ponies all bowed their heads as they lay on the ground and none looked up again until the trio had left the circle of pony folk and walked briskly away from the group. Celestia looked from the retreating ponies to the pony folk that were still on the ground looking more than ashamed.

"I have never been so disappointed. I show up here to see how Nightmare Night preparations are going and this is what I find? Let me tell you now my little ponies, that fillyfoolers and coltcoddlers are fully accepted by me and I decree that they would hold all rights that everyone else does." Celestia's voice resounded over the square and everyone nodded in understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. I have got to admit i am really enjoying writing this story, a lot more than i thought i would. **

**I would love a few more reviews, it would be great to know what you, the readers, think of this little story. =)**

**I don't own MLP:FiM **

* * *

Obsidian was walking along side Fluttershy with a fierce scowl on her face unbeknownst to her a glow in her eyes. The fury Obsidian felt was immense, she had never felt so angry and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and make the foolish ponies pay for badgering her family. She was still scowling when Fluttershy looked up at her.

"Sidian?" Fluttershy asked in a smaller voice than usual.

"Yes Fluttershy?" Obsidian asked rather shortly.

"Are you mad at me?" Fluttershy barely breathed the words out.

Obsidian stopped abruptly and looked down at the little yellow mare beside her and upon seeing the deeply worried face of her special somepony she hung her head. Realizing that Fluttershy thought she was the source of Obsidian's fury made the princess feel a mix of emotions. Among then were sadness and regret but most prominently she felt love.

"Sweet mare, of course I am not. I am sorry I am so angry but I could never be angry at you." Obsidian said warmly as she nuzzled the mare affectionately.

"Ar-are you sure?" Fluttershy asked as she returned the affectionate gesture.

"Of course. I am mad that those ponies had the audacity to accuse you of anything. They called you a fillyfooler and reminded you was the dirt pile that took you away from here in the first place." Obsidian explained in a steely voice when she thought about what had just happened.

"But, like Princess Celestia just said, I...I AM a fillyfooler." Fluttershy admitted outside for the first time in her life.

"Well, yes, but Fluttershy they were not simply pointing it out, they were saying it as if it were a bad thing." Obsidian pointed out kindly.

"I-I know. But that isn't what upset me at all, what upset me was that they didn't seem to care that Blaze was there." Fluttershy glanced up at the now asleep filly between Obsidian's wings.

"Shy, you are so sweet and selfless." Obsidian muttered and leaned down and kissed the yellow mare on the corner of the mouth, or she tried to.

Fluttershy chose exactly that moment to turn fully towards Obsidian and their lips connected and held when they both appeared a little stunned by the action. Obsidian stared at Fluttershy for a moment and just as she was about to pull away from the mare she was surprised as Fluttershy moved first.

The yellow mare pressed closer and as the height difference between the two was immense Fluttershy pushed up on her hind legs and wrapped her front legs around Obsidian's neck. Obsidian was shocked but soon composed herself and then slightly deepened the kiss, moving her lips over Fluttershy's. Both mares closed their eyes and got lost in the feel of each other.

A clearing throat made the two jump apart a little guiltily but Obsidian instantly moved closer to Fluttershy in a protective gesture. Looking towards the source of the throat clearing Obsidian and Fluttershy were greeted by the smiling faces of Twilight, Rarity and Princess Celestia.

"Uh..." Obsidian wasn't sure what to say as her face colored in a blush that was mirrored by Fluttershy.

"Its OK. We hate to interrupt but I wondered how Fluttershy was feeling. Clearly I need not have worried." Celestia said with good nature.

"Fluttershy was not exactly upset with what the pony folk said, she was more upset that they made her foal cry." Obsidian said choosing not to comment on being caught in lip lock with her special somepony.

"I notice you are saying 'her' as opposed to 'my' or 'our' when you refer to Blaze now." Celestia said with a curious stare at the black mare.

"Sorry?" Obsidian frowned not really understanding what Celestia was getting at.

"You called Blaze your daughter when you confronted the pony folk." Rarity said with a chuckle.

"I did? I'm sorry Fluttershy." Obsidian said hoping Fluttershy wasn't mad about it.

"Sorry? F-for what? Blaze is yours as far as I am concerned and it is already very clear that she sees you as a mother as well." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet way.

Obsidian smiled broadly and gazed back at the little filly that she had grown to love so much in such a short time. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a smaller body pressed up against her side and she looked down to see Fluttershy smiling warmly at her.

"I am a little ashamed to admit that I did not think fillyfoolers or coltcoddlers could be as in love as a mare and stallion could be with each other... but I am happy to see how wrong I was." Rarity said gazing at the black and the yellow mare in front of her.

"I-in love?" Fluttershy blushed a deep crimson.

"Well yes, it is quite clear how much you feel for each other." Celestia pointed out with a chuckle at the shocked looks on the pair in front of her.

"Er... well...-" Obsidian was cut off by a colorful mare that floated down and came to rest on her rump.

"Hey everypony!" Rainbow Dash said in her usual chipper tone.

"Hello Dash." Fluttershy said frowning a little at the mare.

"Rainbow Dash! Where have you been?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Over at Sweet Apple Acres helping AJ with some apples." Dash explained casually.

Obsidian looked over her shoulder at the cyan pegasus that was looking at the sleeping filly with a smile. Rainbow Dash stepped delicately up Obsidian's back and gently nuzzled the little filly before she jumped down to the ground and hugged Fluttershy tightly.

"Flutters I missed you so much when you left." Rainbow Dash said when she released the mare.

"I missed you too Dashie, we were foals together how could I not." Fluttershy said warmly.

"So you and AJ didn't hear about the pony folk surrounding Fluttershy just now?" Rarity asked the cyan mare curiously.

"They did what?" Rainbow Dash asked outraged.

"They accused her of being a fillyfooler." Twilight said as way of explanation.

"Fluttershy? A fillyfooler. Don't make me laugh Twi." Rainbow scoffed and laughed at the thought.

Obsidian stood and stared at the cyan pegasus with a frown on her face but she did not say anything as the pegasus continued to laugh. Fluttershy seemed to be a little put off by Rainbow Dash's reaction to this bit of news also and she stared at the rainbow mare waiting for her to finish.

"Why is that so funny?" Fluttershy asked when Rainbow Dash was done.

"Oh come on Fluttershy. You only have a foal because some stallion had to force himself on you. You couldn't possibly be a fillyfooler. You were barely into stallions." Rainbow Dash chuckled as she laughed.

"Perhaps I was barely into stallions because I am a fillyfooler." Fluttershy was startling to sound uncharacteristically irate.

"Well yeah, but you aren't a fillyfooler." Rainbow was still amused and remained oblivious to the growing anger in the two special someponies.

"I am a fillyfooler Rainbow Dash. Obsidian is my special somepony." Fluttershy said flatly and the Rainbows face slowly turned to shocked.

"What?" Rainbow asked again in outrage.

"Princess Obsidian and Fluttershy are in a relationship." Princess Celestia said with her eyebrows raised.

Rainbow Dash stilled and looked from Obsidian to Fluttershy and back again before she got up in Obsidian's face with a snarl and an angry glint in her eye. Obsidian stared back at her completely unperturbed by the rainbow mare.

"Fluttershy is not a fillyfooler. You have done something to her with magic." Rainbow Dash accused nastily, causing the other ponies to gasp at her words.

The other ponies didn't seem to know what to say to this as they all stood, opening and closing their mouths in almost perfect synchronization. Obsidian looked from Rainbow to Fluttershy and then back again raising an eyebrow but not speaking.

"Turn her back to normal or I will buck you from here to cloudsdale and back." Rainbow threatened angrily.

Obsidian continued to stare at Rainbow Dash mildly and when the mare in front of her seemed to be finished with her threats and accusations she stepped forward menacingly. Rainbow Dash recoiled at the sudden proximity and she stumbled back quickly.

"Do not ever imply that Fluttershy is not normal in my presence again Rainbow Dash. You may be Fluttershy oldest friend but I would not hesitate to stomp some sense into you should you make that mistake again." Obsidian almost growled the words.

"Sidian..." Fluttershy said quietly to get the mares attention.

"Yes Shy?" Obsidian asked raising an eyebrow but not taking her eyes off of the rainbow mare.

"Can we just go home? I have been alone so long that I think I am just a little overwhelmed by all the ponies I've talked to today." Fluttershy said reasonably.

Obsidian glanced at the yellow mare and then at the small group of ponies around. Celestia nodded her head as if agreeing that Fluttershy had had enough to deal with today. With a sigh to calm herself down Obsidian looked back at Rainbow Dash who was glaring at her again and rolled her eyes.

"Of course Shy, anything you want." Obsidian spoke warmly as she turned to the yellow pegasus and nuzzled her gently.

Fluttershy returned the gesture and then looked rather apologetically at the three mares that were not glaring in her direction as she muttered a small goodbye and started off towards the cottage. Obsidian smiled at the princesses and rarity before throwing a glare at Rainbow Dash and following along behind the yellow mare.

The short walk back to the cottage was spent in silence and Obsidian was beginning to think she had upset the yellow mare that hadn't said a single word since they had left the others. They got to the cottage and went inside where Fluttershy fixed a bottle for Blaze before turning to Obsidian.

"Are you upset with me, little one?" Obsidian asked gently.

"Upset with you? Of course not. I am upset by Rainbow Dash's reaction." Fluttershy explained as Obsidian magically placed the now awake filly in her mothers hooves.

Obsidian watched the mother and daughter warmly as she mulled over Fluttershy's words, she felt her chest tighten a little when she could not think of a way to make it better for the mare. With a sigh and laid down on the floor and draped her head over Fluttershy's withers.

"Are you OK Sidian?" Fluttershy asked gently.

"Yes. I just wish I could make everything better for you. I could leave if it would make things easier." Obsidian suggested sadly.

"What? No. Definitely not. You are not going any where. You being here makes things easier." Fluttershy said firmly as she turned her head to fully look Obsidian in the eye.

"How does it help?" Obsidian asked earnestly.

"It helps because you are there. Y-you defend me and you protect Blaze. And... and I think Celestia was right." Fluttershy blushed as she said the last sentence.

"Right about what?" Obsidian asked a little coyly.

"I do l-love you. I know its silly because we have only known each other for such a short time... but... but you mean so much to me already." Fluttershy explained looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Shy..." Obsidian said the name gently.

Fluttershy hesitated but looked back up at the mare when she didn't continue. Obsidian smiled warmly and then leaned forward and for the second time that day they locked lips. Obsidian moved her lips gently over Fluttershy's and smiled inwardly when the yellow mare pressed a little closer. They only pulled apart when they heard a little gagging sound and looked down to see Blaze making a comically disgusted face.

"Oh, do you want some kisses too Blaze?" Obsidian asked leaning down to kiss the little filly that let out a shrill squeal that turned into a giggle.

Fluttershy joined in the fun and soon the trio was laying on the floor of the cottage giggling together and trying to catch their breaths from all the laughter. Finally calming down completely Obsidian looked over at the mother and daughter and felt her chest tighten.

"I love you too Fluttershy. I will always protect you and Blaze. You are my family now." Obsidian admitted quietly.

Fluttershy looked over at the black mare beside her and she rolled closer and got up onto her belly before leaning down and kissing Obsidian gently on the lips. Obsidian closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feel, not opening her eyes until Fluttershy pulled back shortly.

They smiled at one another until Blaze got between them both and pressed into Obsidian's chest. Obsidian smiled at the filly before she reached out and wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy. She pulled the yellow mare into her as well, effectively hugging the mother and daughter tightly against her. The trio seemed to melt into one another and Obsidian held the hug as Fluttershy relaxed and eventually the trio all fell asleep right there on floor.


End file.
